Together Forever
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily will do absolutely anything to be with Bellatrix. Read the warnings inside.


**Title: **Together Forever  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Lily/Bellatrix  
**Warnings:** femmeslash, AU, dark!Lily, infidelity, sexual content, character deaths  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,009  
**Summary: **Lily will do absolutely anything to be with Bellatrix.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used –Narrow, Flush, Illusion, Grandeur, Petition, "We're not leaving."

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Lily/Bellatrix; femmeslash; Smut, Cheating; Visit; Skim; Daisies; Comb; Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust; The sun was rising, mommy, "We're going to win." "Kill them.", extremely inefficient, Waiting up, Lies, Flowers, "Darkness cannot drive out darkness. Only light can do that."

* * *

Bellatrix's narrow hips sashayed over to her and Lily felt a flush rising to her cheeks. This wasn't Bellatrix's first visit to Lily's small apartment, and it definitely wouldn't be her last.

The daisies on the side table sat bright and cheery. The flowers seemed out of place with Bellatrix's dark beauty now in the room and Lily shivered, wanting here to come closer.

As if reading her thoughts, Bellatrix smirked and came closer so her knees touched the bed Lily was sitting on, her long nightgown keeping Lily's modesty.

Bellatrix's fingers reached to comb through Lily's hair and the Muggle-born's whole body shuddered in pleasure.

Lily was under no illusion. She wasn't naive in anyway. She knew Bellatrix was dark and probably not good for her. Bellatrix dreamed of grandeur, and Lily knew she didn't have much to offer to get Bellatrix what she wanted. All she knew was she loved her Bella and would do anything she had to in order to keep her lover at her side, even follow Bellatrix down a dark path.

She was cheating on her fiancée and her lover was cheating on her own husband. Neither of them cared about the people there were hurting by being together.

Lily grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and pulled so Bellatrix fell on her. Lily's fingers skimmed Bellatrix's sides and the Pure-blood moaned and rubbed against Lily's protruding knee.

Lily's mouth latched on Bellatrix's neck and suckled harshly, wondering what lies she'd feed her husband about the mark.

Hands ripped away her nightgown and Lily arched into Bellatrix's lips as they alternated between breasts.

Lily gripped the curly black hair and pulled Bellatrix's mouth to hers. "Bella," she breathed into the kiss.

A finger squeezed between their bodies and made its way downwards until it worked its way between her legs. Lily arched and met the finger as her own hands trailed down Bellatrix's back and gripped the firm arse.

Lily moved her fingers between their bodies and Bellatrix held herself up on her knees so they could get each other off. They came together fast and hard, just like always. Both screamed their release into each other's mouths and collapsed together.

Bellatrix didn't really like cuddling but Lily did. After much petitioning on Lily's part, Bellatrix more or less acquiesced to it as long as Lily didn't make a big deal out of it.

Lily's head rested on Bellatrix's shoulder as her hand stroked Bellatrix's flat stomach. Her hand went downwards, its intent being Bellatrix's glistening wetness, to hopefully continue their fun, but her lover moved to get up.

Lily pouted. "We're not leaving."

Bellatrix laughed. "We can continue our fun later. Did you forget that we have work to do?"

Lily blinked. She _had _forgotten. "Right." She got up and began getting ready.

After a couple of minutes, Bellatrix clucked her tongue. "You're extremely inefficient, love."

Lily blushed like she always did when Bellatrix used a term of endearment. "I'm a little new to this whole murdering thing. What do you expect?"

"I'll just have to take care of it then." Bellatrix walked over to Lily and pulled the redhead into her arms and gave a deep, probing kiss. Lily groaned and clutched Bellatrix's cloak. Bellatrix's hand moved and rested on Lily's arse and pulled their bodies together. Lily's nipples hardened through the thin material of her shirt and she wanted more. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. At least not yet. After one last nip, Bellatrix pulled back.

Lily breathed heavily. "Kill them," she ordered.

Bellatrix smirked. "With pleasure, my little red-haired vixen. We're going to win tonight, going to be free, so don't you dare go to sleep on me. We'll celebrate our victory when I get back."

Lily nodded and bit her lip. "Can't wait." She watched Bellatrix leave through her floo, and Lily tried to scrounge up some bad feelings. She did order the murder of her fiancée and her lover's husband. All she could think about was the fact that her and Bellatrix wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore and no one would be able to take her Bella away from her. That was all that mattered to Lily.

She knew with James dead, there would never be anyone to call her mommy, and although she was a bit disappointed about not having children, having Bellatrix made the disappointment go away.

It was early morning and the sun was rising. Lily was waiting up for Bella, just like she promised. Lily didn't think it would take all night, and she was a bit worried that something went wrong, but she hadn't gone to sleep. She needed to be ready, just in case.

When Bellatrix came through the floo, Lily jumped up from her bed. "Is it over?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Sorry it took so long. Your precious fiancée had his idiot friends over, needed to wait for him to be alone, even though I wouldn't have minded killing my cousin. Couldn't, though. There were already two wizard deaths in the same night. Imagine the problems if there have been five?"

Lily grinned. "It's over."

Bellatrix smirked and with a seductive sway of her hips, went to Lily, pushing her on the bed. Bellatrix climbed on top, ready to celebrate their victory and Lily was already dripping wet, just from the anticipation of what was to come.

When they were sated and nearing sleep, Lily's head resting on Bellatrix shoulder and Bellatrix smoothing down the wayward red locks, Bellatrix whispered, "My darkness doesn't completely invade you. Some of your light has actually invaded me. It's the only way I can explain my love for you."

Lily serenely smiled and nuzzled Bellatrix's chest, pressing a chaste kiss to the breast she was closest to. "I love you too, Bella. And now we have eternity to be together." When Lily was sure Bellatrix was asleep, she whispered, "Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust." They might have had to die, but she could say a prayer for them. It was the least she could do.


End file.
